Lucky Shamrock
by FluffballPaws
Summary: A secretive Hermione, a worried luna and a shamrock RATED M FOR FEMSLASH


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the harry potter characters I am just using them for my own use as I think I want to lol

**AN1:** this fanfic is rated M for a reason if you don't like mature smut then read no further

**AN2:** this is a gift to a friend for St Patricks day. (Hermione's secrets)

Lucky shamrock

I wonder what she is up to she has been sooo shady all day. She's not been talking, she's been disappearing to the bedroom all day, and I hope to god that she hasn't started cutting again. We've just finished studying in the library, her doing my charms homework and me watching her as her intense brown eyes stay focused on the old book that has long since lost its dazzling white. Usually she would invite me to go with her somewhere but today she has just walked off shouting over her shoulder that she will see me at dinner. Oh well there is nothing I can do right now.

Sitting down at the Griffindor table I notice Harry and Hermione talking in hushed tones, and then breaking apart when they see me observing their secret conversation in the over-crowded dining hall. We all sat in silence and the atmosphere that's around here, could probably be cut up and sold to merchants for dragon Hyde. After the crackpot old headmaster, has said his few words we are all hurried out of the hall and i am about to decline the staircases when you grab me from behind and sling a delicate gold chain around my neck. It is then i see that there is a diamond ring attached.

"I was going to wait for your birthday but I got worried." You whisper as I lean against you, you lace our hands together and pull me away into a quiet corridor where there is no-one and kissing my neck you whisper "marry me...I mean not now and when we lea..." you have started rambling and I cut you off mid sentence and i fling my arms around your neck bringing you in for a hard passionate kiss.

"yes" I gasp out when we pull apart. Without a word you drag me to the room of requirement and I'm slightly confused by the green colour and the little pots of gold spread around the room. However I am far too distracted by the large bed in the centre that is coloured a dark green and has a Celtic pattern on it. You push me onto it and i feel the soft silk on my arms and i love it. I am brought back to time when you crawl beside me, rubbing your hand up and down my leg, silently you turn on your back and push yourself up, you place a leg by my head and role down your fishnet stockings revealing pale yet sexy smooth flesh. Before i touch you place the other one and repeat the process. You move so you are standing over me one le on each side of me. I look up and almost come at the sight of your wet pussy. You let out a faint giggle and throw your tie to the floor shortly followed by your shirt and see-through bra. You settle yourself on my lap and take my hands placing them on your hips. You then take your wand and mutter something i can't quite hear, but i know im laying naked underneath you now.

I moan as I feel the heat coming off you it is then that i see something, you never had a belly bar before, and the gold chain is hanging down and on the end a four leaf clover. You giggle and take my hands in yours.

"I know you like belly bars," I nod and you continue speaking "and considering what we just asked the shamrock seemed to be the best" I laugh at your innocence and pull you down to kiss me. Our lips locked in a vice like grip and out tongues fighting a battle for dominance. You move your hand down and gently flick my nipple with your thumb running your thumb over it. I arch into you whimpering into your mouth. You stop the kiss and lick down my collar bone. Sucking there and biting making sure your mark is there. Your fingers have moved down and are playing with my curls and your tongue has replaced your fingers. You slip one finger inside my folds and coat it liberally with my own juices; you rub circles around my clit making me buck into you. You slip a finger into me and i moan so loudly the walls echo it. You start a slow steady rhythm inside me. Taking my hand you place it at your own opening and getting the message I slip inside of you.

The passion is heating up and we both begin to thrust harder and harder and faster. Your walls are getting tighter around my fingers and i know your release is coming within seconds. You scream out my name and your juices run down my hand and my response is to come with you and two orgasms become one. I collapse on the bed and you kiss down my body making me squirm as your lips touch my still sensitive body. You reach my centre and you lick and suck at me until the white hot ball of pleasure runs through me and i come into your mouth once again. You lap it up like a cat drinking milk and then join me. I snuggle into you and place my arm over your waist. You kiss my head

"I love you" I grin and look up at you

"I don't have a clover but I'm still luckier than you" you just giggle and open a box for me. Looking down i see a shamrock clit ring. Laughing for a bit and then snuggling into you I am lulled to sleep by your heartbeat and sweet nothings

The end

*twitches ears*


End file.
